Talk:The Jade Mountain Prophecy/@comment-26113619-20151125064822
I'm hearing a lot of theories about Anemone and SeaWings tied with the whole prophecy, but doesn't that kind of kill the point? A NightWing had the vision (shortly after meeting a NightWing god) tied with Jade Mountain, which Darkstalker was buried near, and the three setting out and everything doesn't really feel right. I don't have any real evidence to back this up, but Anemone being part of the prophecy doesn't really fit anywhere to me. This is what I think, but of course I could be easily wrong: Beware the darkness of dragons~ This quote is obviously referring to Darkstalker (sorry for all you who believe otherwise) but come on now, DARKness of dragons, DARKstalker, DARK referring to NightWing, who he happens to be, also he's pretty much dragon god for all we care, plus him being evil (don't try to deny the doubts) Also, HOW would Anemone fit with this? She's not evil, and no dragon even knows her for anything dark (that supposed idea she had doesn't count, we don't even know what she was talking about) and she isn't even major enough yet to be part of it. Beware the stalker of dreams~ Darkstalker can't really be this, he doesn't go around listening to dragon's dreams, and that's not gonna make him dangerous anyways, if he's going to tell on everyone for wishing that annoying smelly SeaWing was killed, then go for it. I'm pretty sure it's Scarlet, as she's the only one who's using a Dream Visitor at the moment, the main antagonist, and not even remotely dead yet, plus still out for revenge. Anemone doesn't have a dream visitor and can't listen to other's dreams. She's no NightWing. Beware the talons of power and fire~ OK, the ninth book is called Talons of Power, and the character is a SeaWing, whatever. Anemone has never even killed anyone (Come on, if Sutherland says Morrowseer and Whirlpool were never confirmed to be dead, we obviously know they're not, there's no reason to even say that in the first place) and she doesn't even have fire, three moons. You know who does though? Peril. She kills(ed) for sport, is constantly burning everything up (she's a sack of living coals, you know what I mean), and the main character of book number eight. In both books six and seven they discussed the prophecy and all, it would make no sense for the next one to just abandon it. Beware one who is not what she seems~ look, we already know Anemone is animus (all the dragons do by now), so that would be no surprise. And she. is. a. child. She's not going to go around being all sneaky and whatever. She felt extremely guilty after "killing" Whirlpool, and don't say she was faking it, she didn't even know the war was going to end. This one isn't as backed up as the rest, but still makes sense to me, Moonwatcher. She was the dragon to have the prophecy, and is also a NightWing (we feel the love given for those, am I right?). Her having powers I guess supports it, but a couple of dragons already know about that, so I'm guessing it's more based on her secret with Darkstalker, and how in the end she is totally gonna free him and he'll try to kill everyone and wreck havoc because he is secretly evil and we all know it... Leave comments, please, I want to see if anyone agrees or not, or just watch people rant about Anemone. Just please don't say anything about Onyx, oh god no